


And I'll Love You (If It Won't Make Me Starve)

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But Rey's table manners leave a lot to be desired, Cameo by server droid, F/M, For the Reylux Fam, Hux does not have a food kink he has a good manners kink, Hux has a plan, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I swear this is crackfic but my giftee says its Canon!Rey, What happens when you prompt Satan, literally no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux invites Rey to dinner. Things do not go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Love You (If It Won't Make Me Starve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theforceasleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforceasleep/gifts).



> Prompt: Hux and rey go on a fancy dinner date. 
> 
> I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT POSSUM MEANT.

\--

 

The plan to woo Ren’s apprentice is going well.

 _Extremely well_ , in fact.

She already gives him heated, nervous glances she thinks both he and her master do not notice, drinking in his lean frame, his bright hair and pale eyes like a woman starved. Furtive glances turn to shared with a sly smile, he quirks his lips. Only she is allowed to see his amusement.

He makes sure to use a gentle touch with her, like coaxing a wild animal to your hand. The opposite of Ren’s clumsy advances.

It works.

It all comes to a head when Ren leaves on a mission. Rey becomes the General’s charge in her master's absence and Hux decides it's time to make his first move. He sends a quick message to her comm, waits for her reply.

He’s in his office, making his way through a rather unwieldy stack of datapads, when she finally sweeps in. Unmasked today, her black apprentice robes billowing behind her, she holds her chin high as she meets his gaze and does not waver. As an apprentice of the Knights of Ren, she’s still technically not part of the chain of command, nor is he her superior. Yet she still seems to treat him with a respect Kylo Ren never had.

“Sir, you summoned me?”

“Lady Rey.” He regards her, setting down the datapad he’s holding. He folds his hands, leaning slightly forward. “I did, yes.”

She waits politely for him to continue, fidgeting minutely from one foot to the other. As the moments pass he studies her brazenly. Her gaze travels from his eyes to the transparisteel viewport behind him, a blush suffusing her cheeks under his scrutiny as he realizes with equal parts fascination and horror that he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the first crush she’s ever had, having bypassed her master Kylo Ren entirely after their past brutal encounters.

_A crush._

A soft, quaint, girlish notion from this desert hardened woman who still bares her teeth when people cross her, who knows more about the parts to a ship than most of his technicians. This woman who has such raw talent that she could best the master of the Knights of Ren in combat.

A smile unfurls on his lips, unbidden, as he realizes she probably doesn’t even know what she is doing. She probably has no idea what her feelings even are.

“Dinner. 20:00, please. My quarters. I’ll key in access for you,” he finally replies, sentences clipped as he speaks to her like a subordinate. Steepling his fingers, he looks up at her with hooded eyes. “Do you have objections?”

“N-no,” she stammers. “I’ll be there.”

He nods his head.

“Good.”

“Anything else, General?”

“Dismissed,” he replies as he picks up his datapad, giving her something almost resembling a smile, before getting back to work.

He doesn’t look up when he hears the door to his office slide closed behind her. Despite this charade, he is not that kind of man.

 

 

\--

 

 

Usually content with the same rations everyone else is served, Hux has the kitchen prepare them the best meal possible for his night with Rey. He has heard from both her and Ren that she had to live off of miserable portions back on Jakku, so he can’t imagine anything the kitchens on the Finalizer coming up with at his request being worse than the fate she has endured in the past.

Running down the list of possible reactions she would have to the night he has planned, he realizes that he was certainly not expecting this scenario.

Hux snorts, looking down his nose with wry amusement as Rey almost snatches her plate from the server droid, barely contained hunger burning like fire behind her eyes. Once the droid has left, she immediately dives into the plate of carefully crafted food, greedily gobbling the plate set before her. She completely forgoes the cutlery and linen napkins in front of her, in favor of picking up the bits and pieces with her fingers.

Sniffing quickly, she examines the meal briefly before shoveling pieces of meat and some type of mashed root in her mouth.

Blessedly, this awful behavior does not go on for long.

He’s barely cutting into his food, when he sees her take a finger and alternate between swiping the plate and licking it clean. As she sucks her fingers clean of the excess left on them, she looks sheepishly at him, two fingers still in her mouth. It is by no means a sensuous gesture, but one of someone determined to get every bit of nutrition from a meal no matter what is necessary.

“I– uh,” she trails off looking at his full plate, then down at her empty one. “Damn. I ruined this, didn’t I? Sorry.”

He sets down his fork and knife, in favor of a tumbler filled with ice and two fingers of Corellian whiskey. It burns like fire going down his throat as he quickly drinks, the familiar feeling of it soothing in its own particular way.

He politely clears his throat.

“No, not at all. I, well– I am certainly glad you enjoyed it.”

For once Rey has left him stumbling over his own words. How does he tell her that her table manners are absolutely _appalling_ without ruining the night? Will he even be able to stomach watching her eat dessert? Has he gone mad thinking this whole charade would even work?

“General Hux?”

It breaks him out of his reverie as she looks at him with wide, expectant eyes. A question unasked hangs in the air as she blushes, pushing back a tendril of hair that has escaped her three bun style she still wears. He can feel the heat of her gaze on him. Hungry, always hungry.

“Brendol,” he corrects, pouring more whiskey into his glass. “Just Brendol right now.”

“Brendol…” she trails off softly, rolling the syllables in her mouth in a way he can’t help but wish she would have done with her meal. It’s almost as satisfying to see her mull over the syllables of his first name like it was a finer morsel than her food. _Almost._

“Brendol?” She asks, licking her lips and motioning to his untouched plate. “Are you going to finish that?”

He shakes his head, appetite having completely vanished.

Pushing the plate towards her, he sighs internally, wishing he had his cigarras since all pretenses of a civilized meal have completely disappeared. He swishes the tumbler of whiskey around in its glass, hearing the ice clink against the sides of the crystal, pondering his next move as Rey polishes off his plate of food only slightly slower than her own.

 

It’s perhaps too much to ask for that this otherwise delectable creature, this girl Ren has coveted so dearly, this scavenger from Jakku, would make for a good dinner companion.

**Author's Note:**

> for more crack, semi-rare pair hell and wacky hijinks, follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
